The need for low temperature (50.degree.-500.degree. C.) silicon semiconductor processes becomes increasingly important as semiconductor device structures move to submicron dimensions. The electron beam CVD method claimed within has the advantage of being a low temperature process that is confined in space, like laser CVD, thereby minimizing substrate radiation damage. The plasma potential does not exist on reactor walls not in contact with the confined electron beam plasma. Hence, wall sputtering is minimized. Also the electron beam source parameters can be more independently controlled allowing one to create more uniform plasmas and produce more complete cracking patterns that conventional radio frequency generated plasmas used for film deposition. Hence, more repeatable and uniform film depositions can occur at higher deposition rates. The electron beam plasma can also generate vacuum ultraviolet (VUV) photons from rare gas atoms and act as an in-situ VUV lamp. The VUV radiation so produced adds an additional mechanism by which electron beam generated plasmas can deposit microelectronic thin films and enhance native film growths. Finally the electron beam source is less expensive and more efficient than a laser.